Echani
The Echani were a Near-Human species. They had anatomy similar to humans, but a common feature among members of the species was that they had light skin, white hair and silver eyes. =History= The Echani were a culture of warriors who gave rise to the Sun Guard of Thyrsus. They held a long-standing rivalry with the Mandalorians, with whom they shared many similarities. Important differences, though, are that the Echani focused on light weaponry and armor, relying more on agility rather than heavier weapons and brute force. Sources indicate that females played a large role in their society. Though the details behind the conflict are unknown, it is said the Echani fought against Revan at least once, but were defeated. Like the Mandalorians, who were also defeated by Revan, they respected the combat skill of their enemy. Due to the all-encompassing use of combat in all levels of their culture, Echani Generals were seen by others as having a 'special ability' to predict their opponents next move. This, however was simply a tactical skill arising from living in a culture where combat was seen as something akin to a form of communication. =Society and Culture= Communication through Combat Echani culture held the belief that to know one fully, you must fight them. Echani fighting was not only self-defense, but a form of self-expression, a means of communication similar to art. For the Echani, it was not at all unusual for children of the same parents to be born so as to be completely indistinguishable from one another to outsiders. Thus, being able to distinguish between like individuals through reading of body movement became an essential requirement. The Echani were also known to be able to read feelings and emotion through combat. To an Echani, a combat between two people said more than hours of talking. They saw a certain purity in the way techniques were used in battle.4 The Maktites learned this to their own sorrow circa 3,951 BBY, when their stores of thermal weaponry were rendered ineffectual by relatively simple adjustments in the traditional Echani light armor. Combat Gear The Echani were known to focus primarily on melee weapons, such as vibroswords. Echani-made double-bladed vibroblades were used by Palpatine's Royal Guard, yet again influencing their look. Though their personal energy shields were popular during the period surrounding the Jedi Exile's travel through the galaxy, they eventually fell out of general use. With rare exception (such as the Sun Guard), the Echani eschewed the use of armor, preferring to fight in minimal clothing. Their fighting style focused more on agility and movement, and so anything that hampered their freedom of movement would be avoided. Ergeron, a Mandalorian mercenary, was disgusted at the Echani and their relatively "light" weapons. =Foot Note= This Species is created and used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Species history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Species